Serendipity
by articcat621
Summary: An Animagus transformation goes wrong, leaving Sirius temporarily stuck as a dog. This leads to a moment of serendipity.


A/N: Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for looking this over. I hope everyone enjoys! Xx

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

* * *

 ** _Serendipity_**

Remus stared at the black dog in front of him. His eyes widened in realisation and his jaw went slack. The dog whimpered, nuzzling at Remus's legs. He let out a low whine, causing Remus to groan in exasperation. "Sirius?" he asked, already having a feeling that the dog in front of him was indeed Sirius.

When the dog let out an excited woof, jumping about, Remus groaned. "Please, don't tell me you're stuck like this." Sirius let out a low whimper, lowering his head to the ground. Remus reached up, running his hand through his long, brown hair. "I'll take you to McGonagall in the morning." When Sirius growled, Remus gave him a stern look. "Sirius, I realise that you'll get in trouble, but I can't help you! I don't know anything about Animagus transfigurations, so I'm not much help. Besides, the alternative is you stay like this forever." His gaze softened as he stared in Sirius's eyes. "Neither of us would want that, would we?"

Remus paced back and forth a few minutes, trying to think about what to do next. "It's a good thing James and Peter aren't here. They'd never let you live this down." He plopped down onto the sofa in the common room, grateful that no one else was around due to going home for the holidays.

Sirius growled before hoping up onto the sofa next to Remus. He bumped his head against Remus's legs.

Absentmindedly, Remus reached down and scratched Sirius behind the ears. When Sirius let out a content growl, Remus smiled at him. "Dog ears are rather cute on you, Sirius." He laughed when Sirius gave him a look that clearly stated he wasn't amused.

The two of them ended up sitting on the sofa for a few hours, comfortable to listen in silence to the cackling of the dying fireplace. Eventually, Remus stood, sleepily stretching his arms above his head.

"Come on, Sirius, let's head to bed." He turned and headed up the stairs, Sirius following at his heels. When they entered their room, Sirius ran right towards Remus's bed, making himself comfortable at the foot of it. "Sirius," Remus said, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. "I don't know if you should sleep with me."

Sirius made a noise of disagreement and Remus sighed in defeat. He didn't have the heart to argue with Sirius and kick him out of his bed. He quickly undressed down to his shorts and climbed beneath the covers.

"Goodnight, Sirius," Remus said, his voice soft as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Remus sleepily stirred, burying his face deeper into the warmth beside him. A smile rested on his face as the scent of sweat and dog filled his nostrils. _Wait, what?_

Remus bolted upwards, remembering the previous night's events. His eyes widened when he saw a very human Sirius Black cuddled against him. His throat went dry and he couldn't find the words to speak. Sirius was naked. It seemed that during the night, he had somehow unconsciously changed back into his human form.

Sirius was naked…

Sirius was naked in his bed.

Remus flushed, not quite sure what he wanted to do next. Obviously, he should wake Sirius and tell him. This… this was crossing the line in their relationship, wasn't it?

But the more Remus stared at the hard lines of Sirius's body and the content expression on his friend's face, the more the idea of letting him stay appealed.

"Remus, lay back down," Sirius whispered tiredly, moving his arms around Remus and hugging him tightly.

"You're naked," Remus replied, his voice cracking slightly.

"So? Everyone's at home. No one will know," Sirius replied. "Come on, I'm still tired."

Unable to resist the surge of feelings Remus felt, he lay back down and made himself comfortable in Sirius's embrace. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and he knew that Sirius and he would need to have a serious talk come morning.

But for now, he was happy with his current situation. Closing his eyes, Remus drifted back to sleep.

Actions


End file.
